The subject matter disclosed herein relates to passivation systems, and more particularly, to passivation systems for use with aircraft fuel systems.
Fuel systems utilized within an aircraft may employ inerting systems to reduce the flammability of fuel vapors within the tank ullage of the fuel tank. Inerting systems within fuel systems may be utilized to provide a nitrogen-enriched environment, an oxygen-depleted environment, etc., to prevent ignition of fuel vapors. Inerting systems add additional weight, complexity, and expense.